


In Need of A Ship?

by writingramblr



Series: At World's End/On Stranger Tides  AU collection [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Present for Cris, F/M, Gen, drabble turned ficlet, mostly UST between the listed ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Pearl is borrowed, with possibly no intention of being returned, at the end of At Worlds End, and Jack needs a ship to begin his journey to find the Fountain of Youth.<br/>What if he got a chance to take more than a simple dingy?<br/>Now expanded with more to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drifting in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble present for the lovely Cris, operator of the Sparrabeth blog, that was inspired after a listen one too many of "Drink Up Me Hearties" off of the AWE score. Thank you Hans Zimmer, you never cease to inspire.  
> this story rapidly turned into a Kraken sized monstrosity while i wrote more for it on my vacation in Florida. Blame the sea and sand...
> 
> *Note* This story is following the canon of the films where Will and Elizabeth did get married, but on his death, technically the 'Til death do us part' means they are no longer obligated to anything, ie Elizabeth is not forbidden to fall for, have a love affair with anyone. Nor is Will, but he just ends up being too busy for any hanky panky.  
> He considers her his wife, but since he won't see her for the next 10 years, on land at least, she has moved on and etc. However, this story also overlaps with my AU version of DMC, where Will was rescued from the Dutchman by a mermaid. You will see why this is important later. That's all, carry on.

"Mister Gibbs, where is my ship?" Jack looked down at his first mate, who was lying on the dock where the Black Pearl had been, just a scant day earlier. Gibbs was clutching a ratty child's stuffed toy, and almost looked to be sucking his thumb. At Jack's query, he grinned like a loon, and didn't even open his eyes,  
"We're on the ship Cap'n."  
Jack kicked the bottom of Gibbs' boot,  
"WHERE IS MY SHIP?"  
Gibbs started awake and looked around frantically,  
"Captain! The ship's gone!"  
Jack rolled his eyes,  
"Now you've noticed. A fine lot of help you are."  
"Look Captain!"  
Gibbs pointed to the horizon, and Jack whirled about, seeing the Pearl, disappearing into the morning mists.  
"Ah. Well, glad that's settled. Now, Barbossa may think he's won, but I still have the map, at least, the best part." Jack smirked to himself, and when he heard a cough of laughter behind him, he turned, expecting to find the two wenches he had just left behind at the inn, but instead, he found himself looking at a completely different woman. Her long golden sun bleached waves twirled about in the sea breeze, capturing Jack's eye for a moment, before his focus returned to her tanned face, and serious brown eyes.  
Her mouth twitched with a ghost of a smile as she spoke,  
"Did I hear you say you needed a ship? I guess I could let you join my crew, but only if you buy me a crate of rum."  
Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, no, Jack corrected himself, Turner now, stood on the dock, still clad in her oriental garb, and even Gibbs was smiling as if he was glad to see her.  
"What are you doing here luv? I thought Will left you with his heart on some deserted island."  
Elizabeth scoffed,  
"Sure he did. Did you think I was going to sit around for ten years waiting on his return? No. I aim to have some adventures to tell him of on his return. Didn't you say something about a map?"  
Jack eyed her warily, and reluctantly produced the middle of Sao Feng's map, containing the riddle and location of his latest planned venture.  
"Fountain of Youth is it?" Elizabeth asked, peering at the painting of the small cup.  
Jack nodded,  
"That's the plan luv. Now where's your ship?"  
Gibbs remained silent, as long as Jack wasn't still annoyed with him, he was happy.  
Elizabeth shook her head,  
"No. Go get my rum, then and only then can you step aboard my ship."  
Jack noticed her grip tighten on the map, and he realized he was trapped. He needed her help, as much as he didn't like it.  
Lizzie was a pirate indeed. No use arguing with her.  
"Alright luv. Whatever you say."  
Elizabeth smirked at him,  
"That's 'Captain Swann,' if you don't mind, Sparrow."  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her, and glanced over at Gibbs, who shrugged.  
"Captain. Sorry luv."  
Elizabeth sighed and turned away, walking back down the docks, still holding the map.  
Jack grabbed Gibbs' arm and rushed after her.  
"Don't be forgetting your first mate now luv!"

***


	2. Off Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this on vacation while at the beach, realizing, hey, beach, pirates...fic time! So this is veering into an AU On Stranger Tides, and is very Sparrabeth still, with slight Norribeth. suffice it to say, its a bit angsty.  
> Enjoy!

 

Although Elizabeth longed for open water, she gave in to Jack's constant insistence on a brief visit to England. Dangerous as it was flying pirate flags so near to the British Navy, with a bit of effort, they concealed the ship well enough, making the Empress up to resemble a simple Junk, thus they blended in to the Pirate King's satisfaction.

 

Jack had disappeared an hour ago, off on god knew what manner of hijinks in London.

 

In the meantime Elizabeth, James and Mister Gibbs elected to remain aboard the Duchess.

 

Elizabeth sighed, standing at the ship's railing, remembering the island Will had left her on.

 

She thinks of how the sand had felt beneath her feet, and that last smell of sea air before embarking on her first adventure as a true pirate. The sand had caressed her skin like silk underfoot but against anywhere else was rough and coarse, even painful. Her imagination likened it to that one kiss with Jack, and how his beard had scratched her skin.

 

A fair price to pay considering she had condemned him to death.

 

She pulled out the compass and as it pointed straight to London town, she wondered if they would ever kiss again.

 

***

 

Jack returned to the ship with an order from the King himself to find the fountain of youth before the Spanish,  no matter what. He neglected to tell the British he was no longer captain of his ship and didn't even have a clue where it sailed, but as he said with a grin thrown Elizabeth's way, "Merely trifles."

 

Jack reports soon after that he had caught a glimpse of Barbossa, whom they all had last seen leaving Shipwreck cove with the Pearl. Two days after the battle against the east india company.

 

Jack swore, rather loudly and with perfect pronunciation that he would be going to get his ship back and nothing would stop him.

 

"He successfully infiltrated the British army all right. With my ship!"

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and patted his arm,

 

"Do you forget who your captain is? The King of Pirate lords? Barbossa will face us. And I will reprimand him, make no mistake. James! Get up here, we need our navigator."

 

Elizabeth had debated for a few days after leaving Shipwreck Cove with James in tow, how she could make him useful without seeming like she was being too demanding.

 

What better job for him than as the ship's guide?

 

***


	3. Not Quite as Planned

"Prepare a heading for, where exactly did you say we're going Jack?"

Elizabeth looked to Jack, who shrugged and replied, "You know Lizzie," she glared at him, realizing a bit too late he has been trying to hide something from her,

"Captain Swann." James interrupted, and Jack nodded his way, "Yes I know. Obviously I wasn't talking to you, former Commodore."

Jack coughed and tried to shift on his feet without being too obvious, "I-uh don't think we need to leave just yet. There's a rumor that I need to check up on. It seems someone is impersonating me and aiming to get a crew together."

Jack raised his eyebrows and leaned back, swaying about in his usual fashion as he awaited her reply.

Elizabeth looked skeptical for a moment, before bursting into a fit of giggles. She couldn't speak without wheezing and so James took over for her.

"Two of you? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Yet something I'd pay good money to see."

Elizabeth nodded in between deep breaths. When she got her voice back, she coughed a few times and then stood back up straight.

"That hurt my sides. But of course Jack, I'd love for you to meet your double. If you need backup, we're always here. I suppose we can stay another day. James, take a day off. Go ashore and have some fun. Gibbs, you do the same. We'll all meet back here before sunrise tomorrow, then we'll weigh anchor."

Gibbs looked so shocked at being told to take a day off he didn't have a smart remark to protest her order with.

Jack looked just as shocked, likely because he hadn't realized that Gibbs was almost always on deck while he had been captain.

"Perhaps you were right to have hired us all." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and waved a hand towards the pier, "Yes yes I know. Now go on before I change my mind."

She smiled as she spoke, so the crew would know she was only kidding.

 

***

 

Jack wasn't lost.

Jack Sparrow never got lost when he had his compass.

Oh.

He didn't have his compass.

Good ol' Captain Lizzie had it back on the Empress.

So perhaps he was lost.

He had no idea how it had happened.

One minute he was pretending to buy a drink for whomever could give him the whereabouts of his so called imposter, and the next thing he knew he was dueling with a former lover.

He'd not seen Angelica for nearly five years, and she acted like he'd personally offended her.

Perhaps he had.

But he didn't recall.

He'd not noticed the time drag as she had.

He'd been entranced by a different woman, as wild and changeable as the sea itself.

"Oh...Lizzie." He groaned aloud as he woke up completely, and tried to gather his bearings.

***


	4. Sunrise

Elizabeth Swann had been confused and surprised when Sao Feng had thought her the goddess Calypso. But now, after spending almost all of the last three years of her life living at or around the sea, she couldn't say he had been that far off.

She was not the same woman whom poor sweet young Will had fallen for.

She was not the same woman that handsome, successful and ambitious James had fallen for.

She was a pirate, the one thing her had father abhorred and she had idolized. 

She was also conflicted. 

Without Jack around to distract her with his nonsense and witty banter, she was faced with thinking about the most troublesome of all things, her feelings.

Perhaps this was why Jack had not been keen on letting a woman aboard his ship so long ago.

They brought a whole new element and way of doing things.

Sure the below decks were not suddenly frilly and lacy, nor the sails pale yellow and pink, but the atmosphere had changed.

Elizabeth hated to dwell on it, but two of the men in her employ she had kissed, and both she had almost lost to Davy Jones locker.

James had escaped death by the skin of his teeth. An odd turn of phrase now that she thought of it.

Jack, well he hadn't escaped from the Locker without a considerable bit of help, not that he would admit it.

Both men had some sort of loyalty to her, and she was grateful.

But in the end, what was she going to do? Kiss them both again and see who survived?

What a foolish notion.

So why did it appeal to her so much?

Come to think of it, she wasn't the only one who had changed. James was no longer quite so ambitious.  He seemed more of a man who tried to make good of what he had.

She was glad he had accepted her offer of employment.  
  
Elizabeth shivered in the cool night air, and leaned against her ships railing, simply watching the waves buffet the planks and letting her mind wander, as the sounds of the sea calmed her, inside and out.

***

James was the first to return, an hour before sunrise. 

Elizabeth would have bet someone on it, except her entire crew had been asleep. She had not slept a moment.  
Had she been too worried?

Or simply too sentimental.   
  
She couldn't sleep without knowing her first mate and navigator were safely aboard. That's what she told herself.  
  
"Good morning captain.  You're up early."

James' voice startled her from her thoughts, and she mustered a tired smile,

"Yes, I know. But today is a big day, apt to be full of adventure."  
  
James nodded solemnly, and though he had avoided her gaze during his greeting, he now moved to face her, staring right through her it seemed, with those pensive green eyes. In the dim early morning light they looked darker, like the sea before a storm.

"Tell me Elizabeth, did you want this? Or are you miserable inside, wishing you could return home?"

She stepped back, away from him and his observant gaze.

"Of course I want this. It's what I've wanted my whole life. Freedom. What about yourself? It sounds like you're thinking aloud, not truly asking me."

James sighed and shrugged, causing Elizabeth to look back at him,

"You're right. I know you want this. I could as well, but it could take time. I do wish I had a home to return to. But I can't.  Even if I wanted to. It would be an exercise in futility."

Elizabeth bit her lip, and looked out to the horizon. The sun was just barely visible, casting a pinkish blue hue over the sky, staining the clouds.

Oddly it was a romantic atmosphere. The irony was not lost on her, as this morning resembled the one he tried to propose to her on.

It was laughable how much things had changed.

"James, you know you'll always be welcome here, on my ship. Even when I command a different ship. No matter the name, or colors. You can call it home. That is my promise. I owe you that much."

James was staring at the deck, and he shuffled his feet slowly, looking for the world like a lost child being told he is not the only one.

He coughed slightly and Elizabeth could have sworn she heard something in his voice catch as he replied,

"Thank you Elizabeth. Truly. You are too kind to a man who nearly betrayed you."

Elizabeth smiled at him, lifting a hand to touch his shoulder,

"Nearly? That's not true. You simply followed the wrong man. You redeemed yourself before causing any damage. I never should have blamed you for what I did. For father's death. I was scared, confused, and mostly looking for someone to pin my troubles on."

James shook his head,

"You had every right. I probably did send him to his grave. I should never have left him alone with Beckett."

"Nonsense. I won't hear anymore. Becketts gone and good riddance. What happened in the past is the past. All we can do now is make the present as good as possible.

Starting with a decent breakfast. Gibbs! Get over here; we need you in the gally." She called happily after seeing the man begin walking down the pier towards her ship.

She pretended she hadn't seen James' tears and that she hadn't basically begged him to stay with her, possibly indefinitely.

The sun was almost fully visible over the horizon, and now she had two of her three men let loose returned. 

The question was...where was Jack?

***


	5. Parley?

At the moment, Jack was arguing in a circle with Angelica. She must have drugged him; else wise he'd not be so confused and lost.  
She kept insisting that this was perfectly fine, and he could steer her ship the correct way....once he gave her the map to the fountain of youth.  
Jack grinned in that typical way of his, showing off his golden teeth,  
"I almost would lass, but funny story, the map is with my ship... which is god knows how many miles behind us."  
He was bluffing of course. But he hoped she'd believe him.  
Unfortunately, Angelica was as sharp as she was beautiful.  
"Oh really Jack?" She queried with her soft Spanish accent,  
"You think I am estupido? You think I believe you would let that map out of your grasp for a moment, much less an entire night? I know you Jack. You do not let things that are precious to you out of your hands for very long. Which brings me to my next question, a repeat of the first, where is the map?"  
Jack held the grin as long as he dared, all the while watching her hand move towards her pistol. He had made the unfortunate discovery that he was unarmed, just seconds after he awoke.  
"Angelica, be sensible.  I wouldn't lie to you."  
She smiled at him, a dangerous smile, like a snake staring down its trapped and doomed meal,  
"Jack...we're not on the Pearl, you're unarmed, and you will not make it back to your crew in more than one piece if you do not answer my question. Don't make me ask again."  
She drew the pistol and pointed it right at him, cocking it for emphasis.  
Jack raised his hands,  
"Look, I'm going to need to speak with whoever's in charge here. Because I am invoking the right of Parley. And you are not captain of this ship. I may be a lot of things, but not a fool, savvy?"  
Angelica rolled her eyes, but she did lower her gun,  
"You want to speak with the captain? Well then I will not make you wait. I hope you have made peace with your god."  
She smirked and then gestured out of the cabin, and towards the upper deck.  
"You first, Jack. I insist."  
Jack gulped, and didn't bother telling her ladies should go first. Angelica was not a lady.  
The real lady he was worried about was not the one with a loaded gun at his back, but the one who was back in England, waiting on her ship for a first mate that wasn't going to return in the very near future.

***

“We need to be shoving off, and soon.” James muttered under his breath, but as he was standing only a few paces away from where Elizabeth stood anxiously watching the end of the dock, she heard every syllable.

She gritted her teeth and whipped around to pin him with a glare, surprising herself at how angry she felt towards him,

“We’ll wait for Jack until the British Navy themselves come along for all I care.”

James raised his eyebrows in shock, and then resumed his usual expression, at least whenever Jack was mentioned or present, smug amusement.

It only served to infuriate her further as she listened halfheartedly to his reply,

  
“That’s a reckless declaration _Captain,_ but by all means, risk the safety of your entire crew for one man, who, I may add, has never been all that reliable.”

The bite with which he spoke her title was not something she would have expected him to be capable of, especially towards her.

A tight smile stretched over her lips,

“If you don’t want to follow your Commanding Captain’s orders, you may leave.”

James simply pretended not to hear her, and chocked it up to worry for Jack.

“I’ll inform Mister Gibbs of your decision, Captain.” No sarcasm that time, and as he walked away, Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip, turning her gaze back to the docks, wishing and praying with all her strength for Jack to appear out of the darkness, striding down the wooden planks with his usual swagger.


	6. GreyBeard

Jack meanwhile was having the not so best time of his life, having discovered just who the captain of the ship he was currently on was.

“Black Beard eh? I’d say you should change your name more to the likes of ‘GreyBeard,’ time is not on your side my friend.”

He grinned at the man, who merely drew his sword, promptly ridding Jack’s rather rum parched brain of any smart remarks.

“Where is that map boy? I’ll be tossing you overboard and seeing what floats up from your pockets after the sharks have had their fill if you _dare_ to lie to _my_ face.”

He glanced over at Angelica, somewhat with sympathy, and then quickly returned his stern gaze to Jack, who was suddenly rethinking his priorities.

“Now that you mention it, I might have the location of said document. If you can rid your mind of that shark filled idea, I’d be happy to try and find it for you.”

Blackbeard waved a hand to the two large glaring brutes restraining Jack, and they let go of him, albeit reluctantly.

Jack brushed off his shoulders of any imaginary dust, and smiled slightly, only showing a brief glimmer of gold teeth,

“Now, let me see here…” he reached inside his outer jacket and pulled out the wooden circle, rolled up nearly into a small tube.

“Ah, there it is.”

Blackbeard spared another glance towards his newly revealed daughter, and rolled his eyes, before grabbing the tube from Jack’s hand, and shoving him back towards his guards.

Jack barely had time to protest his rough handling, before the men started guiding him, none too gently towards the lower decks.

“Thank you Jack, thank you very much. I’m sure you’ll be very comfortable down there. I’ll let you know if we reach the correct coordinates, and if we do, I promise to let you feel the warm sunshine on your face again. At least one more time.”

Jack looked a bit worried, as he thought to himself, ‘One more time before what?’

That line of thinking wasn’t leading anywhere pleasant. As the men locked him back into the cell which he had awoken that morning next to, he could only hope Elizabeth was on her way to finding him, or else, sharks would be the least of his worries.

***

Elizabeth was sitting down, knees tucked into her arms, at the bow of her ship. It had been almost an entire day since Jack was supposed to have returned to the ship, and she was nearly ready to go storming into town and find him herself. If she had to visit every rotten bar and brothel on the entire English coast, she would.

She barely noticed the warm sea breeze as it ruffled through her loosened hair. It had fallen out of the tight bun she had put it up in a day earlier, in anticipation of the crew’s return and their setting sail.

She heard footsteps behind her, and quickly raised her hand to wipe away the trails of tears that led down her cheeks. They had long dried in the breeze, but she could feel the ghost of their touch on her skin.

“Captain? Miss Swann?”

It was Gibbs, come to tell her she was being stupid, being selfish.

“Yes Mister Gibbs, what is it?”

She hoped her voice didn’t quaver from the sobs that had made her throat sore, and was merely from the rocking of the ship against the gentle waves.

“I think we best be off. Jack might be in a lot of trouble. I know him, and he ain’t one to delay any sort of sea voyage. He’s been gone way too long without any word. If he had planned to leave you, no offense Cap’n, he would have included me, and I would have been at his side.”

She stood up slowly, grasping the railing for support, as her knees swayed slightly, whether from exhaustion or lack of movement, either way, Gibbs had to step forward to catch her elbow to keep her from falling back down to the deck.

Suddenly she didn’t feel like the Pirate King anymore, she felt like the frightened little girl who had stood by her father’s side, and rarely left it in the months following her mother’s death. The only thing that had brought her back to life was learning and reading about pirates, and the first adventure of her young life, meeting young Will.

“Josh,”

She winced at how feeble her voice sounded, and she bit back a sob,

“I’m scared. I’m scared I’ve driven him off. I haven’t been the captain you deserve. I---” she broke off, and looked away from him, blinking back tears as the sunset blurred in front of her eyes.

“Elizabeth, you know that’s not possible. Trust me. For what it’s worth, you make a damn fine captain, and Jack knows it too, he’d just never admit it. When we find him, you’ll see what I mean.”

Elizabeth looked back at him, and smiled slightly,

“You think so? Find him? You mean I have to go rescue my first mate?” She laughed sadly, “What a fine adventure to have, with my first ship and crew. Well, if that’s what you believe, and I do trust you Gibbs, then we’d best weigh anchor.”

She straightened up, squared her shoulders, and brushed the stray blond waves back from her face,

“Mister Gibbs, prepare to set sail, and go find my navigator and tell him to meet me here. That’s an order.”

Her voice was steadying and she took firm steps until she stood before the steering wheel, and gripped it tightly, as if she could draw more strength from it.

If Jack was in danger, heaven help the man or woman who threatened him.


	7. Lost in the Storm

Elizabeth stood as still as she could, even in the midst of the storm. It amused her to think she had survived worse, and even been proposed to and married in worse.

The rain that beat down on the deck of her ship was almost soothing to her, and she would have let her eyes fall shut, and enjoyed the feel of the cool water on her suntanned and slightly burnt skin, but for the figure who stood nearby, and who she could practically taste the disappointment rolling off of in waves. Not unlike the large ones that currently buffeted the Empress.

“Whatever it is James, please, by all means, don’t hesitate to speak it.”

She was much tenser and slightly short with him, and she decided it was because she preferred heckling Jack, but as he was unavailable, she had to take out her frustration on James.

She couldn’t believe she had almost fired him from her crew almost a week previous, a mere twelve hours after waxing poetic about how he could always consider himself at home on her ship.

He cleared his throat before replying in his dry form, which was very strangely impossible given the current weather,

“I wouldn’t wish to break my Captain’s concentration.”

Elizabeth glanced away from the ongoing storm and looked carefully at the open compass which sat in her left palm, adjusting the steering with her right, as the needle moved ever so slightly to the right of the former heading.

“Break my concentrations? Oh it’s far too late for that. My concentration is shattered about the howling winds, and was left behind in England for that matter.”

James cocked a brow, though she could not see him, she could picture his expression,

“That’s not a comforting notion. I shudder to think what the crew would think if they could hear you say that. A Captain should always have his, or rather, their wits about them.”

Elizabeth bit her tongue in her anger, before spitting back,

“I said nothing of the sort about wits _Norrington._ Merely my concentration. You are rapidly disintegrating what little patience I had left however. I would order you to remain silent, but as your thoughts would not cease from that order, it is pointless.”

James would have laughed if he had not recognized the dangerous tone of her voice, and he ignored the fact she had used his surname, which she had never done before since he joined her crew.

“Are you nearing your wits end with me captain? Should I take my leave? Oh wait, there’s a bit of a problem with that plan, the weather is rather nasty. Not convenient at all for a sudden departure.”

Elizabeth began to grip the wheel so hard she could feel the wood creak beneath her fingers and the knuckles would have been visibly pale if there had been enough light to see them by. As it was, the crescent moon barely provided enough reflection through the dark clouds to keep Elizabeth from overturning the ship by hitting the enormous waves.  Luckily the compass was safely dangling from her wrist, or else it might have been turned to splinters inside her hand.

“I would have you thrown overboard right this instant if Mister Gibbs weren’t already quite occupied.” She managed to get out through gritted teeth, and tried to take a deep breath.

But James was having a strangely good time heckling her, and did not relent even under threat of imminent death.

His deep voice sounded out much nearer and she was horrified to realize he was standing right behind her,

“Oh I think not. You might miss me. I am your navigator am I not? That compass won’t be of any use if you suddenly feel thirsty or hungry. It only points to what you want, not what you desire.”

Elizabeth felt all the anger fade from her, and instead it was replaced by an unexpected warmth, despite being soaked through from the ongoing storm. It was not an emotional reaction, it was merely James’ arm moving around her side, and pulling up the compass from where it hung, and as he flipped it open, and held it up to where they could both see it, the needle began spinning about.

She would have reached back to hit him, but that would have meant letting go of the wheel, and though the storm was lessening, it was still rough enough to require both hands.

“Jack would say that those two things can be mutually exclusive, and usually are. Now if you don’t mind, let go of my compass, before I backhand you.”

“Your compass? I thought it was Jack’s? He’s only letting you borrow it, until he decides to repossess it after finding the Black Pearl.”

James did as she requested, dropping the compass, and leaving her to wonder just where the needle would have stopped if he had kept a hold on it. She didn’t dwell on that line of thought very long, as though his grip on her tool had gone; his arm slid back and grazed her waist. What would have been considered a very improper move for a gentleman, was now a seemingly common gesture for a pirate.

If she had not been riddled with worry for Jack, she might have even melted into the touch, but as it was, it merely annoyed her.

“If you do not move away from me right this moment, I will let this ship go wild in favor of putting you in the brig.”

James chuckled, the sound causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, and if he had been any closer, she doubtlessly would have felt the sound at her back.

“As you wish Captain. I won’t trouble you any further, nor cause any lapse in concentration. You have my word.”

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, and willed him to be gone when they had opened again.

“Thank you.” She whispered, as she turned to find herself alone on the deck, and when she faced the front of the ship, she was relieved to see the dark clouds slowly dissipating. Only the gentle moonlight illuminated the sea ahead, but it was enough for her, and as she reached down to examine her compass, she did not notice how the needle swung around from somewhere behind her to the front again.

As she held up the worn leather case she whispered out into the night,

 “Where are you Jack?”


	8. A Man of Faith

Jack woke up to the sound of another voice, a man’s voice, murmuring and whispering nearby. He squinted his eyes against the bright sunlight which somehow managed to find its way directly into his cell, and turned to see the source of the noise.

A young man was in the next cell, and clutched a worn leather book to his chest, his eyes were shut tightly as his lips continued to move, and Jack could only catch a few words here and there. It was made clear the man was praying.

Jack refrained from rolling his eyes, and grunted out a greeting.

The man’s eyes opened slowly and he looked over at Jack,

“Hello sir. It appears the same fate has befallen us. Might I ask how you became a prisoner here?”

Jack couldn’t keep from rolling his eyes this time,

“Look here lad, I was not a prisoner when I came aboard this ship. I was duped, and deceived. I’m sure you can guess by whom.”

The man smiled slightly,

“Yes, I can. I think miss Angelica seems to have taken a liking to you. She was quite unable to keep from talking about you to her father, even whilst they were interrogating me.”

Jack eyebrows raised, and he couldn’t stop himself,

“What exactly did she say?”

The man shrugged,

“Only good things, she was insisting you be allowed to live, as you were necessary to this entire venture. By the way, I’m Philip, and probably the only man of God aboard this ship. They need me to…well, I must say I forgot their exact reasoning, but I cannot say I am ungrateful to the Lord for sparing me, when they quite easily disposed of the rest of my crew. God rest their souls.”

He fell silent again, likely out of respect for his lost friends, but Jack couldn’t really find it in him to care.

“Listen boy, I’m a pirate as well, and you see the fix I’m in, how long do you really think you’ll last?”

Philip shrugged,

“I haven’t any idea, my life is in God’s hands now.”

Jack snorted,

“You mean in Blackbeards hands don’t you? He’s the one in charge. I don’t see your god coming around to help us get out of here.”

Philip frowned, showing any sign of emotion other than tranquility for the first time,

“Please sir, I would ask you not to blaspheme. You may not believe in our Lord, but he is always with us. You will see.”

Before Jack could make a smart remark, footsteps sounded above them, and drew near.

They heard voices, and Jack distinctly heard the words,

“Bring Philip up to me, I wish to speak with him.”

The man in question stood up slowly, book still in hand, and Jack had by now guessed it was in fact a bible, an assumption confirmed when Philip saw him looking at it.

Before being ushered out of his cell, Philip reached through the bars, and set the book beside Jack, on his cot,

“Feel free to peruse its pages my friend, you never know what you might find.”

***

Only a few moments later and Philip appeared, Bible in hand.

“My lady. How can I be of service?”

 She smiled at him, glad to see he had at least forgotten or moved on from the tragedy of his rescue.

“I was wondering what your thoughts were. On my father’s mission. If he drinks of the water of eternal life, will he have a second chance?” She watched Philip carefully, and his handsome face knitted at his brow.

“I am unsure milady. Unless he changes his ways, converts to following God’s way, I do not foresee any chance of him reaching heaven, when he would eventually die.”

She huffed out her breath in frustration.

All the voodoo magic in the world could not save her father, and now it appeared even God was unable to help.

Philip watched the beautiful first mate carefully. He had an inkling of why he had been the only man rescued from the ship that the Queen Anne’s Revenge had attacked and now as he felt Angelica’s gaze on him, he knew it was confirmed. The second she stepped closer, her hands somehow ensnaring his shoulders, and her breath hot on his ear, he suddenly pulled away.

“Milady please. I am a man of faith. I cannot have any desires of the flesh.”

Angelica pouted at him,

“Are you refusing me? You admitted you desire me, as I you. Otherwise you would be sinking into Davy Jones locker.”

Before Philip could reply, a voice sounded from below decks, and Angelica rolled her eyes, as she recognized Jack speaking.

“I believe the ownership has changed. It’s William Turner’s locker now.”

Angelica rolled her eyes, and shoved Philip away, directing him to join the rest of the crew, cursing his seemingly strong faith. She could almost feel the tingle in her fingertips from the warmth of his skin.

“What do you want now Jack?”

She moved back down to the brig, and stood before him, her hands rising to rest on her hips as she waited impatiently.

Jack had studied the map with Norrington long enough to know exactly where they would be headed, but he wanted to get under Angelica’s skin, see if he couldn’t get her to reveal just what she and her devil father had planned for him. He had also discovered the brig was beneath the quarters of the captain, oddly enough, and had overheard something about finding two chalices to capture the Aqua de Vida in.

He leaned against the cell bars and smirked at her,

“I was hoping you might be in the mood to tell me how the ritual goes? The chalices I understand, gotta drink from something. But why are we going to Whitecap Bay? What do we need to put ourselves in danger of being attacked by mermaids for?”

Angelica pinned him with a stare, her dark brown eyes almost hypnotizing Jack. She wasn’t about to show how surprised she was at how much he seemed to know,

“Why should I trust you?”

Jack stepped towards her,

“Because you know you can.”

She laughed aloud,

“I can’t know that at all. You’re as much a liar as you ever were. The only problem for you is, you aren’t captain of anything anymore. You haven’t got a ship to escape on. There is no way out for you. You will do as I or my father tell you, or you will die.”

Jack cocked a brow at her,

“Is that so love? I happen to know you _want_ me kept alive. So don’t go boasting about things you don’t intend to do. Also, don’t waste your time with young Philip. He’s clearly not interested in a wench like you.”

Angelica swallowed her reply and drew her sword to jab at him through the bars, and Jack immediately retreated, hands raised,

“Do not insult me. Make no mistake Jack, I prefer you alive, but can live without you.”

Jack was starting to miss his pistol and his own sword.

“Very well. Forgive me.”

Angelica stepped back and grinned,

“Words whispered through prison bars lose their charm. Don’t think you’ll be getting outside them with anything less than a pair of shackles. Jack Sparrow is no longer a free bird. Enjoy your solitude, as I’m not sure Philip needs to be locked up quite as much as you.”

She was gone before he could think of a witty reply, and he was left with only the shrinking patch of sunshine spilling into his cell. They were another day’s journey from Whitecap Bay, that much he could guess. He could only trust, and yet, as he glanced over at the book Philip had left him, perhaps pray that his compass was guiding Elizabeth in his direction.


	9. Uninvited Guests

When they finally made landfall, and Elizabeth was able to see through the great mass of fog surrounding the large island, Gibbs, who had been standing beside her, let out a gasp. The bit of land was home to a small dock and an even smaller lighthouse, but all in all looked normal.

For her, it was shocking to hear any sort of noise resembling that come from him.

“Do you know where we are? Because I certainly don’t. Not without our map. Which Jack unfortunately had on him when he disappeared. But this is where the compass guided us, even through that storm.”

Gibbs seemed to hesitate, before glancing ever so quickly at James, who was on the other side of the ship, watching the sea.

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed at him,

“What is it? What aren’t you telling me?”

Gibbs smiled, a strained look for him, and shrugged,

“Captain, I think that’s a better question for your navigator.”

Elizabeth ran a hand over her face, feeling the dried sea water on her skin, and wishing she had some way to wash up and feel like a lady again. Perhaps that’s how she knew she was a pirate. Not needing to be perfectly clean all the time.

She strode purposefully over to where James stood, and had pulled her hand back to smack him across the face, but he turned to her, and she stopped short at the expression on his face.

“I think we’ve got company.”

He turned away from her again, and she followed his gaze out to the sea, her hand still raised. The fog was lifting slowly, and in the distance she could make out a large ship, with black tattered sails.

It was the Pearl.

“Barbossa.” Elizabeth hissed through gritted teeth. Suddenly her anger at James had dissipated, to be replaced with white hot fury at Jack’s former first mate.

The man who had married her to Will, and thus condemned her to a life of solitude. She would be having strong words with him.

“Hoist our colors, and fire a warning shot across her bow when they get within range.”

Elizabeth called out to her crew, and they quickly began scrambling about the deck, following her orders.

Never mind the strange island they had found, the reappearance of the Pearl was a much more pressing matter.

***

“And just what did you plan to do? Sneak past me? I think not. You will prepare to be boarded.”

Elizabeth yelled across the bow of the Empress to Barbossa, who didn’t even look half as shocked as she would, given the reverse of the situation.

“Whatever ye highness be commanding. Be warned however, without Jack, you’ll have no hope of convincin’ me to join yer cause.”

Barbossa called back, a half smile gracing his features.

“’My cause?’ I have no cause but to find Jack. The only reason he is not among my crew today is because of foul betrayal and kidnapping.”

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, and Elizabeth’s steady gaze of fury wavered.

“Betrayal and kidnapping? Sounds rather like the first time we met. Now back up a mite, where did you lose Jack?”

***

The pirates managed to reach a peaceful settlement, as peaceful as could be, once Elizabeth had gotten her hands on Barbossa, she realized he was more valuable alive than dead. Besides, he had already died once. No need to be cruel.

Elizabeth caught Barbossa up on what had happened since he’d stolen Jack’s ship.

_“Borrowed.”_

Barbossa had insisted.

Elizabeth couldn’t resist rolling her eyes at that.

“Whatever. The point is, Jack is gone. I have no idea who could have taken him, or why. Besides the map, he had nothing of value on him.”

Barbossa would have smacked her, if he hadn’t been surrounded by guns and dangerous looking men, including a non-too happy Norrington.

“The map? Please for the love of all that’s unholy, don’t tell me you let him step foot off this boat with that scroll of wood?”

Elizabeth ignored the ‘boat’ jibe, and shrugged,

“So what if I did? I trust him.”

Barbossa growled, pulling out his knife and jabbing it into the table, startling everyone.

“You have no idea what that map is worth do you child? Yes that’s right. _Child_. That’s what you are. You’re no more a pirate because of your title than I am queen of England because I visited London.”

Elizabeth gulped. She raised a hand, staying James and Gibbs who had drawn their weapons the second Barbossa had moved towards her.

She was not afraid of her own safety. She knew Barbossa was more bark than bite. She was afraid for Jack. If what Hector said was true, Jack could be in mortal danger.

“What do you mean?”

She asked in a hushed whisper, and Barbossa sat back in his seat, lacing his fingers together as he began to speak.


	10. Deadly Waters

“The king of Spain planned a secret mission, and he gave it to little known Pirate of Spain, Juan Ponce de León, to find the fountain of youth. The map that you had, and gave to Jack, was one of a set. Juan was not known for his honesty, and he sold a copy to at least one other pirate. Sao Feng. There could be another copy out there, no one knows for certain. Juan may have failed in his mission, but make no mistake, the Spanish are out to find the fountain, and they aren’t above killing anyone who gets in their way.”

Elizabeth’s eyes went wide,

“Then that means whoever kidnapped Jack may keep him alive.”

Barbossa nodded,

“For the time being, we should assume that. Besides, Jack Sparrow is the craziest and cleverest man I know. He won’t die easily. Again, that is.”

Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh. Jack’s death had technically been her fault. But now that he was near it again, she practically ached to know that he was safe.

She missed him desperately.

***

As night fell over Whitecap bay, a dense fog began once more to shroud the land from the sea. The air grew colder, and Elizabeth shivered from where she stood on the deck of the _Empress_ , watching the shore for any signs of inhabitants.

“You won’t find any men in this bay.”

A deep baritone sounded from somewhere behind her, and Elizabeth’s forehead creased in annoyance.

“Oh really? And why is that?”

“Any men who make it to shore would starve eventually, or if they dared go back out into the water alone, they’d not live much longer.”

Elizabeth frowned deeper, no longer in anger, but in confusion,

“Why? Are there many sharks in the waters?”

James shook his head, coming to stand at the railing in front of her,

“Not sharks. Something infinitely more dangerous. Mermaids.”

Elizabeth’s eyebrows rose in surprise, she’d heard the myths and legends as a child, along with tales of pirates. She knew the latter and many more things to be true, why not the former?

“But why haven’t they tried to attack us?”

James shrugged,

“I do not know. Perhaps because we have not tried to go ashore, or because they do not sense fear from either ship. Both captains are experienced fighters and fearsome pirates.”

He glanced back at her briefly, and she pretended not to have seen his look of admiration.

“I doubt that. I do wonder why the compass led us here. Unless Jack is somehow nearby?”

She moved to stand beside James, careful not to stand within a foot of him, and looked out into the night. The fog did hinder her view a bit, but surely another ship would make enough noise that she could hear it before seeing it.

The fog was more of an inconvenience than a shield. If another ship did come towards them, they could collide before either would be seen.

Elizabeth stood up straight,

“I need to speak with Barbossa. We should change our position. Damn the mermaids, we’re going to go ashore.”

James reached out and touched her arm, and though she flinched away, he did not relent,

“I do not think that is a good idea Elizabeth. We could put ourselves in grave danger.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and stepped back,

“Do not address me in that manner. I am your captain. I will decide what my crew does. Do you think I’m afraid of some half fish half women? So what if they supposedly sing and drown men. I am not a man.”

She walked away, and didn’t look back. She was silently furious at him all over again. Could he not respect her orders? Could he not treat her as she deserved? Why did she suddenly want to end the fighting by throwing him overboard until he begged to rejoin her crew?

She shook her head, putting all those thoughts away. The ships needed to be moved inland. They would have a better tactical advantage.

***

Jack Sparrow was growing more and more uneasy, the closer they sailed to Whitecap Bay. They were perhaps hours from making landfall. The sun would be rising as they did so.

With it, they would lose any weakness to the guardians of the island.

Mermaids hated light and fire.

Jack tried to keep that in mind. He would be needing all his wits about him if he was to plan his escape, and with the map to boot.

How he would acquire that and live to return to the _Empress_ , he wasn’t yet certain.

Philip, the wretchedly annoying and somehow infuriately optimistic missionary was not helping his thought process one bit.

Though he was no longer locked up, as Angelica had decided to let him above decks since he would be going ashore, he still felt trapped.

The salty air tasted funny in his mouth. The breeze drifting through his hair and over his face agitated him.

He hated being away from his ship. He hated not having his gun or his sword. Most of all, he hated not having his compass or the map.

Jack Sparrow was an incomplete man without his affects.

He leaned against the railing, idly watching the waves. The horizon was tinted grey, a sign of the impending sunrise. He turned to look around at the deck, to see how alone he was, but unfortunately caught sight of Angelica headed his way.

No doubt with his torment in mind.

“Thinking of jumping Jack? You realize you wouldn’t make it very far. The water is very chilly besides. The water is also full of danger. So you’d best put that stupid thought from your mind.”

Jack smiled lazily at her,

“I was just thinking how nice you’d look in the water, as I sail off into the sunrise, with my ship and crew.”

Angelica’s eyebrows rose and twisted in shock,

“I must have hit your head a bit too hard; you are talking like a crazy man. Your ship, your crew? They must be miles away. They have no idea where you are, much less where you are going. Give it up Jack. No one is coming to save you.”

With that, she gave a light laugh, something many years ago he would have found alluring, but now it simply disgusted him. She walked away, and left him staring out at the sea. The sky was becoming lighter by the minute. This also indicated they would be reaching the Bay soon.

Under his breath Jack began humming,

_“Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me…”_


	11. Confrontation

“What’s that tower for? Surely not a lighthouse to guide ships in?”

Elizabeth squinted up at the stone structure, which seemed to hold a large metal disc and an empty torch brace.

James kicked at the sandy shore, and pretended not to hear her.

When she coughed loudly, and noticed he had not answered, she turned to Gibbs, and repeated the question.

“Best I can gather, it _is_ some sort of light house, perhaps not so much to guide ships in, but to keep something out.”

Elizabeth was seconds from cuffing someone over the head when Barbossa spoke up,

“Mermaid waters these are, remember my _King_? The only thing they are wary of is fire, or rather sunlight. That tower can be used to hold them off at night. The disc is to reflect and make the light more intense. The only reason they did not bother us coming ashore is because we have day light on our side. When night falls, we’d best stay away from the surf, lest we be dragged under never to see the light of day.”

Elizabeth glanced out at the waves, and where the _Empress_ was carefully anchored alongside the _Pearl_.

She was surprised Barbossa had even parted with his precious ship,--Jack’s ship, she reminded herself, -- but nonetheless she was glad he had.

She put on a brave face, but the truth was she was not as nonchalant about the mermaids as she looked. They were said to drown sailors before eating them, if they were lucky.

If not, the siren’s music in their ears would be the last thing they heard, instead of the ocean’s roar.

James paced over the sand, and slowly made his way up the wooden dock, moving to stroll around the tower.

“Let’s hope we won’t have need of this building. It doesn’t look exceptionally sturdy.”

Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes,

“It’s not meant for an entire crew to climb it, it’s for one cabin boy to scale and light the torch. Right captain?”

She glanced at Barbossa, who shrugged,

“I agree with the former Admiral, I’d rather not have to find out.”

Elizabeth laughed,

“Well I guess there will be no midnight swimming tonight. Sorry to disappoint you lads.”

Gibbs coughed to cover a laugh, and nodded to her,

“Shall we make camp somewhere, far from the shore?”

“Fine with me. be sure you don’t trip over any rotten planks. I nearly fell on that area over there.”

Elizabeth nodded to where James stood, and bit back a laugh as he tried to subtly move away.

She was mostly kidding.

Mostly.

***

Jack was shaken from his fitful sleep by the missionary’s hand on his shoulder.

“Please sir, please wake up. You must see this!”

The urgent whisper was enough to bring Jack completely back to consciousness.

“What on earth is it? If it’s not raining rum from the sky, I don’t give a damn.”

Philip was not going to take no for an answer,

“It’s White cap Bay, there’s someone else here! Blackbeard has called for a full stop, and for us to prepare for battle. At least, that’s the word.”

Jack sat bolt upright, and sniffed the air. The salt tinted breeze held more than just its usual flavor, he could taste smoke and incense.

The _Pearl_ was near, and so was his ship and crew, the _Empress._

He glanced out into the blackness, desperate to catch a glimpse of his ship, but nothing could be seen.

Except for a strange golden light in the distance, higher than a crows nest on either ship could be.

As if drawn to it like a moth to a flame, Jack began walking the deck, until he reached the bow of the _Queen Anne’s Revenge_.

“What is that?”

He muttered to himself, and was stunned to hear a reply.

“That is the light from the Bay lighthouse. It is said to be able to scare away the mermaids. It seems we were not the first ones to reach this island.”

Angelica’s voice was no longer a purr of seduction to Jack’s ears, but a disgusting abomination.

It hinted of danger, and warned of betrayal.

If Elizabeth was anywhere near this island, Jack could not let the two of them meet.

Jack chuckled nervously, and shrugged,

“Well then, I guess it’s safe to go ashore. No mermaids, no danger.”

Angelica smiled, and he fought the urge to shiver,

“Is that so Jack? Have you lost your entire mind? You know we’d be headed straight into an ambush. My father is going to take out their ships first, and then we will go ashore.”

Jack couldn’t fight back the shiver as it made its way down his spine.

Destroy the _Pearl_? The _Empress_?

What if Elizabeth was on board? What about Gibbs?

He couldn’t let that happen.

“No. Let me go. I’ll talk to them. See if we can’t make some sort of deal. They aren’t after the Fountain, I know it. They’re just trying to make a dishonest living.”

Angelica raised a dark eyebrow in suspicion,

“How am I supposed to believe that? Dishonesty is in your nature as well. Perhaps they have learned of the location of the fountain, they certainly seem to know what is required to find it.”

Jack shrugged,

“So they came here. It’s simply a stop on the way for them. I’m sure of it. Trust me.”

Angelica tilted her head, and gazed at him, clearly not buying it.

“Jack, the last time you said that, I ended up left for dead. I think not. I’ll go ask my father. Then we’ll see who goes out first in the long boat. You, or the missionary.”

A sly smile, and she was gone.

Jack growled in anger, and watched the waves below him, if only he could jump now.

Now he had to worry about being snagged by mermaids, instead of devoured by sharks.

 


	12. Combat

Philip was no coward, but neither was he a man of combat. He was currently doing his best to honor his god and stay out of either sides way.

Up, high up in the lighthouse tower, while a war raged on out in the sea. The noise of swords clashing and the flashes of cannon fire had surely driven away any lingering mermaids, so he was not worried about being on the shore, only that he might be killed by a stray shot.

He could see Blackbeard, clearly though in the distance, battling the captain from one of the two enemy ships, a man with a scraggly beard and a worn out dark blue hat.

On board the second enemy ship, -that was, to the pirates he had been riding with, not of his own opinion- he could just make out Angelica, in the midst of a fierce sword fight with another woman, who had golden hair that caught the firelight from each cannon fire and the few torches that were lit on each ship’s deck.

His only friend and companion, Jack Sparrow, he could not see.

His best guess was that the man was trying to bring about victory for his former crew and ship in his own special way.

Little did he know how right he was.

***                                                                                                                                                              

Jack Sparrow was currently in the water between the Pearl and the Queen Anne’s revenge, hoping to any and all gods above that no stray mermaids were about and planned on drowning him before he reached his precious Pearl and drove his blade through Angelica’s pretty breasts.

If Elizabeth beat him to it, he didn’t know what he would do.

However, to his utter surprise and shock, as he finally gained purchase on the wooden steps leading up the side of the Pearl, he saw the last thing he could have expected.

Elizabeth was in the process of ducking one of Angelica’s thrusts, and twirled back around to parry another blow, when Jack’s former lover drew a small silver dagger, and drove it into Elizabeth’s side.

The shriek of agony to fall from his Pirate King’s lips was enough to bring Norrington, who was currently attempting to rearm a cannon further down the deck, to his knees.

“ELIZABETH!”

A strangled cry of her name echoed in the night air, and Jack had blinked several times before realizing it had come from his mouth.

“How dare you!” Norrington yelled, but before he could get there, Jack had leapt onto the deck, and drawn his sword, stepped in front of Elizabeth, and wiped the smug smile from Angelica’s face.

“You want to hurt her, and you’ll have to go through me.”

Angelica smirked, and then shrugged,

“Sounds like fun. En guard Jack.”

James froze mid-step as he watched Jack begin to duel with the raven haired pirate wench, and then he remembered Elizabeth, who had managed to get to her feet, walk a few steps, and then collapse on the staircase leading up to the bow.

“Elizabeth! Stop moving, you’ll only bleed faster.”

“Oh shut up James. I’m fine. She just caught me off guard.”

Elizabeth winced as her hand grazed over her ribs and felt down her side, and she had only brushed the handle of the blade, but felt a flame of pain go up her stomach.

“Ouch. Okay maybe you’re right. Can you take it out safely?”

She looked up at James, and managed a feeble smile. He looked as pale as death itself, and as his gaze flickered down to her wound, he could only shrug,

“I’m not sure. If I try to take it out, I could end up killing you.”

Elizabeth waved her hand about in the air, remarkably calm and nonchalant for having been stabbed.

“You know what, you’re right. Let’s leave it in. Maybe you should go help Jack.”

James looked over and down the deck, and was relieved to see Jack had already beaten the pirate wench, and was disarming her, before forcing her at duel sword point to jump ship.

“I think he’s doing alright.”

“What about Gibbs? And where’s Barbossa gotten to?”

“Barbossa is trying his hand at killing Blackbeard.”

Elizabeth managed a weak chuckle, before realizing he didn’t answer both questions.

She coughed, and gazed at him pointedly.

James chewed on his bottom lip a moment before replying.

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed, as her thoughts raced into overdrive. She knew she wouldn’t like this answer.

“Where. Is. Gibbs?”

James looked around the deck, avoiding her gaze,

“He…was shot. He’s aboard the Empress. Where he’ll be safe until we’re able to reach land again.”

Elizabeth felt her heart fall into her stomach, Gibbs was injured? Possibly fatally?

“What, what are you saying?”

James shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder,

“I don’t want to worry you. Gibbs has been in combat before. He’s always been fine. I’m worried about you. You’ve never been injured beyond a broken nail.”

James gave her a small smile, and she was seconds from smacking him across the face when she realized she could no longer feel her legs.

“What’s happened? James…I can’t—”

The night sky took over her vision, and the roar of the ocean filled her ears completely.


	13. A Wounded King

James looked at her in horror, and watched as she fell back against the steps, eyes falling shut.

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Help, please someone help me!”

James was reaching out, to stroke her cheek, and put a hand beneath her head to make sure it was not injured, when he heard footsteps and smelled a familiar rum soaked pirate.

“What’s going on here?”

“She just fainted, or perhaps fell unconscious! She was stabbed by that witch.”

Jack’s eyes went wide, and he fell to the deck, his hands carefully tracing around Elizabeth’s wound on her side.

“That dagger, it’s poisoned mate. Angelica’s nearly gotten me with it before. We’ve got to get her ashore and try and find this plant. It’s a certain kind of moss. Gibbs will know. Where is that lunatic?”

James gripped Jack’s arm,

“Gibbs was hurt too. He’s over on the Empress.”

Jack shook off James’ hand,

“Then we’ve got to get over there. Fix him up so he can save her. Where’s barbossa gotten to?”

Jack jumped to his feet, and looked over to the Queen Anne’s Revenge, just in the nick of time to see Barbossa drive his sword into Blackbeard’s chest.

His mouth fell open, and he stood there, speechless.

Not for long.

“I don’t believe it. That mangy rat did it. He defeated the vilest pirate on the Seven Seas.”

James moved to stand beside him, watching over the railing.

“But he better be careful, Angelica is still alive and kicking, thanks to you.”

Jack shrugged,

“What can I say, I’ve a soft spot for a pretty face.”

James missed the worried look Jack threw back at the unconscious Elizabeth.

They both were about to resume positions to guide the ship into port when they noticed a dark figure moving behind Barbossa, sword raised.

James gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white,

“We’ve got to warn him!”

Jack shook his head,

“Don’t worry. He’s fine.”

Barbossa turned, only an instant before Angelica swung her killing blow, and shot her, with his one bullet from his pistol.

The sound of the shot echoed in the night air, and the smoke lingered, casting a haze over the torch lit deck.

From where Barbossa stood, he could just make out Angelica’s last words,

“The night, it feels like ice on my skin.”

Her face twisted into an expression of confusion, and Barbossa could only manage a smile,

“That’s how death feels my dear. Tell Will Turner we say hello.”

  
***

James’ eyes had gone wide, and he looked over at Jack, who had likely seen worse from his former first mate and mutineer.

“Wow.” James muttered, and Jack nodded.

“I’ll  say.”

***

Philip heard the sound of the gunshot, but couldn’t tell who had fired, and who had been the unlucky recipient of the bullet.

He had also heard the woman’s scream and the loud yell that followed, and he wished that the pirates had waited until morning for their battle. At least he could have been better use as a scout, and would be certain of which side had won, before they had set sail back inland.

Though he did end up falling asleep in the tower, he felt extraordinary relief at waking to the sunrise and seeing black tattered sails flying and an equally red tattered sail alongside it in the harbor.

When he heard Jack calling his name, he knew everything was going to turn out alright.

Until he heard the words,

“I need your help, man of god.”

This was not a joking tone. Jack Sparrow was being serious.

***

“How could this have happened so quickly?” Gibbs asked in a hushed whisper, standing a few feet away from the cot where Elizabeth lay, stricken with fever, and delirious from pain.

The knife wound in her side, thanks to the poisoned edge from Angelica, had grown worse in the night and the day since the battle with, and ultimate defeat of Blackbeard.

Philip watched silently from across the room, where he stood clutching his bible, and murmuring the occasional prayer.

He knew of a way that could save her, but he wasn’t sure Jack would be open to it. In fact, Jack was quite acting out of his usual manner. He’d been consuming as much rum as for thrice men his size, and on rare occasions pouring some over Elizabeth’s wound, hoping it would kill whatever was trying to kill _her_.

***

James was outside, pacing the sandy beach, stopping to kick a dune or two when he felt his anger reaching the surface of his being.

He was angry with Elizabeth, and with himself. He hadn’t been a very good friend, much less crewmember the last week or so. He’d taken out his frustrations on her. Now that she was deathly ill, he had turned all that anger on himself.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps on the dock, and found himself facing the handsome young missionary who had been rescued, thanks to Jack.

“I don’t want to build false hope, nor make you feel hopeless, but I believe I know a way to save your captain.”

James looked out at the calming seas, and shook his head,

“You could not make me feel any more beyond hope than I do now. What Is your plan missionary? Pray for god to save her? For some divine miracle to heal her?”

Philip’s brow furrowed, he was used to being doubted for his faith, but not like this.

“No. Completely the contrary. I wish to try and use mystical means to save her. Not biblical means. Look where we are. We are on an island surrounded by mermaid waters. Mermaid’s are not only sailor killers and singing sirens. Their tears, though Blackbeard thought they would aid him in becoming immortal, have far much more power than that. Mermaids only cry if they feel true sorrow, or if they find true joy in something other than simply their daily goings about. If you can obtain a mermaid tear, it could heal your captain.

The problem becomes, how do you catch a mermaid? The truth is, you don’t. You either show them they can trust you, or you will fail.”

James’ eyes had been welling full of tears of his own as he listened to the man speak, and at his final statement, he inhaled slowly, before speaking,

“I understand why you came to me first. Before telling Jack. You did ask me first did you not?”

Philip nodded,

“I thought perhaps you might listen to reason a bit easier than Jack.”

James let out a sad chuckle, and nodded,

“Jack never was one to see reason. So tell me, how exactly do you plan to catch a mermaid, and gain her trust?”

Philip swallowed, before replying,

“I’m afraid that’s where you come in. I need your help to talk to Jack now. I think his friend Will Turner, captain of the Dutchman could be of use.”

James laughed aloud this time,

“Surely you aren’t being serious? You don’t just ask the Ferryman of the dead for his help.”

Philip shrugged,

“Isn’t Elizabeth his wife? He couldn’t be ready to guide her to the other side yet, she’s hardly lived half a lifetime.”

James’ eyes narrowed, as much as he hated to admit it, and had wanted to pretend it wasn’t true, for his near decade old crush’s sake, he had no claim on Elizabeth while she was still married, even if it was to the undead, or immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

“So what’s our play? How do we convince Jack to help us?”

Philip smiled warmly,

“Elizabeth of course. It all comes back to her. He loves her, or something akin to it, so he wouldn’t give up on her so easily.”

James pretended not to hear the last bit of what Philip said, and stood up straight, grasping the lad’s shoulder,

“Sounds good. Let’s go.”


	14. Keep A Weather Eye

“You want me to do what?!”

Jack’s eyes bulged and his mouth was agape. James and Philip had just uttered the most vile and repulsive sentence in the history of pirate kind. Or at least in his opinion.

“I detest anything to do with the Locker. I don’t care _who’s in charge now,_ I will not be trying to get in touch with Turner until I’m dead. And even then, I don’t plan on speaking at length with the boy.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes behind Jack’s back at the two, and shrugged.

“If your pride is worth the Pirate King’s life, so be it. Be stubborn. _I will_ be having a talk with Turner. You can stay here and wallow in self loathing.”

Jack looked at Elizabeth, pale and still on her cot, the only sign she was still alive the slight moving of her chest, up and down. Down and up. He could almost see the life fading from her.

Even her golden sun bleached waves seemed to be growing dim.

Jack let go of her hand, which had gone cold and clammy even in the mid morning heat, and stood up.

“Fine. Bugger it. If talking to the whelp saves her life, so be it.”

***

A green flash shone over the horizon, and suddenly in the distance, a large ship could be spotted.

“There’s our boy now. Wonder what brought him so quickly. Did you say his name three times?”

Jack eyed James cautiously, then glanced over at Gibbs.

“No siree Jack. It’s Elizabeth, and her spirit on the wind that brings him. His ten years are nearly up, and he likely misses his wife. What else could it be?”

 

***

Captain William Turner stood at the helm of his ship, the Flying Dutchman, and inhaled deeply, frowning at something strange.

Amidst the salty sea air, a tinge of death tainted the breeze.

Someone nearby was dying.

He knew it shouldn’t have bothered him. He had no control over the living, only the dead, and even then, not exactly control, but the ability to guide and comfort.

Such depressing thoughts to have to surround oneself with, but it was better than being dead and gone forever, with no chance to see his love of his life, Elizabeth.

He smiled at the thought of her, and wondered how time, though it had only been a year, had treated her. Surely she would be more beautiful than ever, and perhaps, no, he couldn’t allow himself that much hope. But if there was even a small chance their wedding night had created a life inside her, perhaps… maybe there would be a young son or daughter waiting to meet him as well.

As the ship drew closer to the island, he realized with a start it was _not_ the same one he had last seen Elizabeth on.

He turned to his father, who stood back a ways, and asked,

“Do you know where we are?”

Bill Turner nodded, and gestured to the cliffs on the far side of the island,

“This is Whitecap Bay. Mermaid waters. I wonder what brought your friends all here.”

Will noticed the two ships anchored in the cove and recognized the Pearl and the Empress.

He had guided several lost pirates a couple days earlier from this same island, but had not recalled that they had indicated meeting Jack or Elizabeth. The father and daughter and crew had seemed extremely angry and rebellious, outraged at the thought of being dead and having to face the locker.

They had not been peaceful souls.

“Didn’t you have a mermaid friend a while back?”

Bill asked him, and Will sensed a bit of teasing in his father’s query.

“Yes, I suppose I did. But that was just a single meeting. She did save my life, a debt for which I can never repay.”

“Do you think she lives around here?”

Will shrugged, as he guided the ship carefully between the docked pirate vessels.

“I haven’t the faintest. Even if she did, how could I expect her to remember me? I bet mermaids rescue sailors from cursed ships all the time.” He gave a wry smile, to relay he was joking, but Bill must have missed it.

“Son, I don’t think you understand how rare it is for a mermaid to do such a thing. Usually they’re the ones leaving a sailor breathless and blissful underneath the waves, with a siren song in his ears, and sea water in his lungs.”

“That’s bleak.” Will quipped back, and threw his father a wink.

“I understand. I was probably the most handsome man for miles, so she thought it would be a waste to kill me. Ah, here we are. Let’s hope they’re within hearing distance.”

“Ahoy there!”

***

Jack and Gibbs heard the call, even before taking in the sight of the Flying Dutchman, looking a lot less fishy, and much more like the Pearl, only with sharper edges, and light green tattered sails.

“William! Good to see you. I spose immortality is treating you well?”

Jack shouted back, and tried to muster a trademark grin, but not all of his gold teeth glittered in the sunlight.

Will noticed something was off, and though he was about to ask, he was caught by surprise at the sight of former Admiral James Norrington following Gibbs and Jack down the docks.

“Norrington! What on earth? I thought you died?”

“Glad I could surprise you.” James’ voice was tinged with something akin to impatience, and his smile was tight.

“Alright, what’s going on? Where’s Elizabeth? Why wasn’t she first out here? I should think our marriage means something.”

Will smiled brightly, and then realized the smell of death had grown stronger as they had pulled up to the dock. With everyone standing around, he had been distracted but now, he realized the stench was almost overpowering.

“Where is she?”

His voice dropped an octave, and only Gibbs was one to show any sort of reaction.

“She’s dying Will.”

Jack spoke up, and stepped closer to the Dutchman,

“She’s dying, and we need your help to save her.”

Will felt as if the wooden planks beneath him were rotting away under his feet, and though he had no heart in his chest to skip a beat, he still felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

“How?” his voice went hoarse, and he gripped the railing tightly, to prevent himself from falling and embarrassing himself. He was Captain of the Flying Dutchman, not a weak cabin boy who’d not yet gained sea legs.


	15. Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own the lyrics to the song sung, just borrowed, along with everything else from POTC.

Jack explained the whole story, starting from his so-called kidnapping in London, to the battle aboard Blackbeard’s ship.

Will wasn’t sure if he had dozed off or if his hearing had gone fuzzy, but only his father’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, and he could see Gibbs, Jack and James all staring at him. Footsteps on the dock sounded, and they all turned to see Philip walking towards them. Will had no idea who this young man was, but a flare of jealousy shot through him. He could sense Elizabeth had been near him. The smell of death seemed to follow him. It was tainted with rose petals, and faint echoes of vanilla.

“So you’re asking me to speak with a mermaid, and to somehow procure a tear from her?”

Jack nodded, and Gibbs replied,

“If possible, before sunset. She’s fading fast Will.”

Will nodded, and then gestured to the missionary,

“First tell me who this is, and don’t say he’s her cabin boy. He’s too good looking.”

Jack chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It was hardly the time for that, but the look on Will’s face at the question of Philip, the irony was almost painfully funny.

Considering he was actually the one after her heart, he decided to keep quiet, he didn’t need an early death.

James chuckled darkly, and shook his head,

“No Will he’s not. He’s a stowaway Jack picked up aboard the Queen Anne’s Revenge.”

Relief flooded through his veins like cool ocean water, and Will managed a small smile,

“That’s good to hear. Tell me, how is your singing voice?”

Philip looked rather stunned at the question, but quickly replied,

“I’m not sure, I’ve only been known to sing church hymns and that’s usually when no one is around but the lord himself.”

Will nodded understandingly,

“That’s all well and good. But the fact of the matter is, beautiful singing is the only way you’ll procure a visit from a mermaid if you’re not about to drown.”

Philip’s eyebrows rose in shock as he realized what Will was implying.

He would need to sing to save the Pirate King.

Not such a difficult task was it?

“Am I to be left alone on the dock? Too many men around might frighten the sirens away.”

“We’ll be nearby if you end up getting dragged in.” Jack replied with half a grin.

Philip rolled his eyes,

“That’s encouraging.”

***

All of this culminated with Philip sitting on the edge of the dock, still inland enough to be safe, but whilst dangling his feet in the water, he couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy.

What if this didn’t work?

Would Jack hold him responsible for Elizabeth’s death?

If he was dragged under the waves and eaten by mermaids, he supposed it wouldn’t make much difference.

Softly, he began to sing the short song that Jack had taught him, insisting it would be perfect.

“ _The King and his men, stole the Queen from her bed._

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours, and by the powers,_

_Where we will, we’ll roam._

_Yo-ho, all together, hoist the colors high,_

_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._ ”

***

Below the surface, the mermaids were listening intently as the man sang.

His voice was nothing special, but surprisingly gentle and soothing, for perilous sirens who made a habit of lulling sailors to their deaths, this was astonishing.

“Serena, go see how our dear fellow looks. If he’s handsome, you can make him your first.”

The brunette mermaid felt her cheeks heat up, and even underwater, her sisters could tell she was nervous.

It was her first visit to the shallow shore of the island, and she had never captured a sailor’s soul before.

“If I must.”

“Yes, yes.”

Her sisters insisted.

The young mermaid began to swim upward, closer and closer to the setting sunlight dappled water.

The sunlight was sometimes painful to a mermaid’s skin, but since it was nearly concealed by the horizon’s clouds, she knew it was safe.

Taking a deep breath, not for need of oxygen, but rather to still her nerves, Serena swam all the way towards the surface.


	16. Meeting A Mermaid

Philip had closed his eyes, and as he finished the last notes of the song, he heard a small splash.

Clear green eyes opened wide to meet warm brown ones, and Philip could have sworn the ocean itself fell silent.

The mermaid was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He finally looked away from her hypnotizing brown orbs to observe the rest of her lovely face, noting how pink her lips seemed, though she could not use any cosmetics. She had brown hair, made darker by the fact it was wet, and her scales shimmered a soft coral in the final rays of the setting sun.

“Hello.”

Serena blinked, and realized she had not sung, or tried to sing to the man, for she had been just as entranced by his visage as he with hers.

This was no sailor bold who was lost on their island. This man was a young and exceedingly handsome one, someone who surely was not ready for death. Serena almost felt bad for him. What a shame to deprive the world of such beauty.

‘What’s your name?’ she asked with an ethereal lilt to her voice, ensuring she kept his attention.

As if Philip could look away for all the gold in the Caribbean.

“I’m Philip. What’s your name?”

She giggled, and her laugh sounded like a bubbling spring to his ears.

“Serena.”

“Well Serena it’s an honor to meet you. You must forgive me; I’ve never seen a mermaid before. Are you all so beautiful? It’s no wonder sailors go happily to their deaths.”

Philip could have bit his tongue. Why did he have to bring up death, when speaking to such a creature?

Serena was surprised at him; he was talking in such a matter-of-fact tone, as if he didn’t care that he could perish at any instant if she chose.

She would do it…but in a moment. Perhaps she could steal a kiss first.

‘Tell me sailor, what brings you to my isle?’

Philip would have gladly sat and listened to her speak all day long, but when she called him mistakenly a sailor, he was brought back to reality, and remembered the request he needed to make.

“I am no sailor. I am truthfully a man of god. Though I see you, I can hardly believe you could have been created for only the murder of my fellow man.”

Philip fisted his hand against his chest, regretting his choice of words yet again.

Serena was now amused. So this handsome fellow was not a sailor but a priest of some sort? Surely priests did not look upon young maids like he had looked at her?

‘I see. You didn’t answer my question however.’

She tilted her head at him, and swished her tail about under the water, and she noticed the way his eyes watched her scales as they caught the faint light.

  
“You’re correct, uh, Serena. I am here to ask for a favor. For you to do something against your nature. I ask that you would help me save a life.”

Serena cocked a dark eyebrow at him,

‘How do you propose I do that? And what is my motivation?’

Serena was relaxed, and perfectly prepared to reach out and drag Philip into the water, when she felt ripples against her back, and she turned to see a small skiff headed towards her.

Her eyes went wide, and she turned on him, anger flooding her veins,

‘What’s this? A trap? You think you will catch yourself a mermaid and put me on display?’

Philip leapt to his feet, startling her,

“No! No. Nothing like that. Just listen to what my friend has to say.”

Every cell in her body was screaming for her to flee, but something in his eyes made her stay.

‘Very well. You have three minutes.’

“He’s not my friend. Simply a friend of a friend. An acquaintance.”

Will’s voice sounded from the small skiff, where he sat with only his father for company.

‘Who are you? Why do I sense that you are not like him?’ Serena stared at the man in the boat, whose open shirt revealed a jagged scar over his chest, where his heart was.

Will smiled at her,

“I am not like him at all. I am Will Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman.  The ship of the dead, some call it. Do you know a mermaid named Arya? She once saved my life.”

Serena’s eyes went wide,

‘Arya? Why, she is my cousin. She is a rare mermaid, as she let a sailor live, since he freed her from being held captive on the very ship you now command!’

Will nodded,

“That was me. She saved me. I set her free. I defeated Davy Jones, and then took on his responsibility of ferrying souls to the other side. I assure you; no harm will come to you. Or any of your sisters.”

Serena nodded, and then listened to what the immortal pirate had to say.


	17. Tears for Healing

Jack sat in near darkness, holding fervently to Elizabeth’s hand. The sun had set over Whitecap Bay, and possibly for the last time in her lifetime.

“Don’t do anything rash darling. Don’t leave me alone with Norrington. You know I can’t stand that bast-”

His insult of the Empress’ navigator was cut short, as the man himself entered the room, a vial clutched in his hands.

“Jack, move aside. Will did it. He got the tears.”

Jack felt as if he had been electrocuted, and he stood up straight, moving to Elizabeth’s other side, while James knelt down, and slowly reached out to push down the blankets covering her wound.

With gentle hands, he peeled aside the makeshift bandage Gibbs had thrown together, and bared her skin, which was a sickly shade of green surrounding the knife wound.

James could feel his heartbeat speeding up, and he tried to keep his hands from shaking as he carefully tipped the vial over Elizabeth’s injured flesh.

Together the men watched as the shimmering clear liquid covered the gash, seeping into the skin, and the color of the wound slowly turned from the pale green, to a warm tan, as the swelling gradually went down, and the cut knit itself back together.

Within a few moments, all that remained of her deadly cut was a faint pink scar.

“Wow.” Jack muttered under his breath, and across the cot from him, James was mouthing the same exclamation.

***

Elizabeth felt as if she’d been knocked over the head, and as she opened her eyes, she felt a warm hand on her own. She turned to see Jack, smiling at her, like it was Christmas morning, or rather, he’d just plundered a curse free Isla De Muerta.

“Wha-what happened? How long was I out?”

Jack reached out a hand, surprising her with his tenderness, and stroked her cheek a couple times before managing to croak a response,

“You nearly died Lizzie. After that bitch stabbed you, I took over, and gave her the reward she deserved. No. I didn’t kill her. But I wish I had. Hector got that honor.”

Elizabeth nodded, that at least she could remember. But afterwards, James had been speaking with her, and things became fuzzy.

“Then what? Did we win? Is Blackbeard dead?”

Jack nodded,

“Yes. Everyone’s alright, before you ask. Gibbs was a bit shot up, but he got all better in no time. But you, why Lizzie, her dagger was poisoned. You’ve been abed almost a week.”

Elizabeth gasped, and interrupted him, but Jack didn’t seem to mind. He grinned at her before continuing,

“You’ve had me and bloody Norrington worried sick. You’ll never believe who saved you. I wish it had been me. It was that missionary bloke. He told us some wild tale about how the mermaids around here could help. Then you’ll love this, your dear old William turned up. Seems he could smell that you were dying. He managed to talk a mermaid into crying for you. She saved you. It seems a mermaid Will knew owed him a favor.”

Elizabeth’s mind was going a mile a minute.

Will was here?

Will knew mermaids?

“Are you telling the truth Jack?”

He gazed at her fondly, and nodded,

“Every word love. Would you care to see your ship? She’s lovely in the morning sun.”

Elizabeth smiled, and it felt wonderful to use those muscles.

“Yes please. What else have I missed?”

Jack rolled his eyes, all the while helping her to her feet,

“You wouldn’t believe it, but that same missionary, why he’s gone and fallen in love with this mermaid girl. I’ll admit she’s a pretty face, but they’ll never work out.”

Elizabeth shrugged,

“You never know. You always said we’d never work out.”

Jack licked his lips, and grinned,

“Did I? Well, with James lurking about, I still have my doubts.”

Elizabeth smiled back,

“You’re right. How is my navigator?”

Jack’s face darkened,

“‘Your’ navigator? He’s fine, I’d expect. He saw you come back from near death. He’s been wanting to tell you something, but thought he wouldn’t have the chance to. Poor sod.”

Elizabeth’s brow furrowed,

“Why on earth do you say that Jack?”

“I think he fancies himself in love with you. I might have to challenge him to a duel.”

“Is Will still around? I think he might need to duel with you.”

“No I’m afraid not love. He left as soon as he couldn’t smell you any longer. Your deadly smell that is. You smell delicious to me.”

Jack leaned close and rubbed a lock of her hair between his fingers and brought it to his nose, sniffing dramatically.

She couldn’t help laughing at him, and feeling a slight sense of relief at not having to see Will. She was still slightly annoyed at him for abandoning her on that island. Even if he had saved her life, in a roundabout way.


	18. Bring Me That Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story. Will be posting a one shot soon that takes place about a year after. a sorta resolution to the UST between Norrington/Elizabeth and Elizabeth/Jack,  
> Cheers and thanks for reading!

“Mister Gibbs! Prepare a heading. Bring me that Horizon.”

“Aye-aye Captain!”

Gibbs rushed off to the bow and took the map with him.

Jack was perfectly content to give it off. It had caused way too much trouble in his hands.

 *

“So tell me Jack, where do you want to go?”

Elizabeth asked him, leaning against the railing of her ship, looking the picture of health once again.

It had been almost a month since her near death experience in Whitecap Bay, a place she never wished to visit again, if she had the choice.

Jack Sparrow strolled around the deck of the Pearl, which was sailing parallel to the Empress, and he shrugged, tapping the railing with impatient hands,

“Somewhere warm? Tropical? Preferably without deadly infestations of carnivorous beings?”

Elizabeth tilted her head, long golden waves catching the early morning sunlight and almost blinding Jack,

“You know, that sounds a lot like—”

“Oh please. Don’t say the Caribbean.”

A deep voice drawled, breaking into the two pirate’s conversation.

“James! Lovely of you to join us. When you should be at the helm, steering.”

Elizabeth glared daggers at her first mate, James Norrington, who merely shrugged,

“I thought you wanted to steer, _Captain_.”

“Are you going to let him get away with that?”

Jack queried, watching Elizabeth carefully.

“No. I won’t. You’ll pay for that later. Now go man the helm.”

“Yes Elizabeth.” James’ smug smile was infuriating to her but for some reason it still gave her butterflies.

Why on earth had she agreed to this?

Jack, commanding the Pearl, was sailing with Gibbs as his first mate, under her colors, and James was promoted from navigator to first mate.

“Don’t worry love, once we get out to open sea, then you can let your heart decide on a destination.”

Jack pulled out an object from inside his jacket, and tossed it over the railing to her.

She caught it deftly and flipped it open to find his compass.

She would have gaped at him in astonishment, but she could only smile.

“Wherever the wind takes us.”

Jack nodded,

“As long as there’s rum.”

Elizabeth began to hum,

“Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum.”

Reaching across the two ships railings, their hands met for a brief moment, as Jack began to sing,

“Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!”

***

**END**


End file.
